roleplaycafefandomcom-20200213-history
The Roleplay Cafe(comic)
The Roleplay Cafe is a Neopian Times comic series created by PC, named after TRC. The comic focuses on the life of the guild and occasional funny happenings towards the members. Finally Issue 459 of the Neopian Times was PC's first appearance in the webpaper after six long years of trying to get into the Neopian Times. TRC now has some new recruits because of it! :) List of issues Pilot (Issue 459) Click here to view The pilot comic of The Roleplay Cafe, in which Vero(owned by PC) introduces the comic to the readers and what NOT to expect in the series. The comic debuted on Issue 459. Scaredy Aisha ''(Rejected)'' The second TRC comic, where Zinnez(owned by PC) speaks out to the viewers on the stereotypical phrase "scaredy aisha". Is rejected after countless re-submissions. Usuki Sets ''(Issue 464)'' Click here to view (A TRUE story!) When PC buys an Usuki Set from Kanga's shop, it becomes popular towards her male pets, rather than her Usuki-loving female Xweetok. How Insulting ''(Issue 469)'' Click here to view Vero and Dagg(owned by Kanga) get off on the wrong foot. Zap! (Issue 471) Click to view The soda addressed as Zap! gets a story on how it was created and how it was discontinued. Picnic ''(Issue 474)'' Click to view Garanin(owned by Kanga) and Umi picnic at the Money Tree. Big mistake. Dung ''(Rejected)'' Veronica ponders why a half-eaten dung was eaten in the first place. Is still rejected after countless submissions. Picture Perfect ''(Rejected)'' Ace encounters a broken image with an ironic caption. Was rejected after countless submissions. Christmas ''(Issue 475)'' Click to view PC needs an idea for a plot for a touching Christmas comic, so Kanga enlightens her on Christmas. Appeared in Issue 475, the 2010 Christmas issue. Gone Fishing ''(Rejected)'' An idea from Hammi, Lio wonders why Fishi insists on fishing when she is a Mutant Koi, and can just swim and catch food. Was rejected because of the bandages on Fishi's forehead, will be edited and re-submitted. Excitement! ''(Incomplete)'' An incomplete comic. Wonder ''(Issue 479)'' Click here to view Snow happily listens to the ocean in a conch shell. Veronica hasn't changed a bit. Hero '''(Issue 483) Click to view Bella gets the amazing idea to become a superhero. '''The Roleplay Cafe #14 ''(Issue 485)'' Click to view PC is concerned about Chip's choice of freebie food. The Recruit(5-part series) ''(Rejected)'' "The Recruit" was PC's first try at a continuing plot comic series, consisting of 5 parts. This comic introduced a newer recruit, Hirianna, who eventually becomes an employee. However, because TRC already had many employees to work with, Veronica loses her job. The comic series was rejected after countless submissions, and PC was quite upset about it. Preparation!(3-part comic) ''(Rejected)'' A three-part-comic in celebration of Issue 500, Regan discusses how she got Veronica to use the labray, and in a total accident Veronica is turned male. Instead of trying to help in time for issue 500, Bella and Regan decide on male names to call Veronica by. In the end, Veronica ends up challenging the labray scientist and wins, turning back into a female, but arrives at the cafe beaten up because of her tripping on her way out. This was rejected because of it being submitted too early, so PC decided to make a different issue 500 comic. The Roleplay Cafe #15 ''(Held Over, then Rejected)'' A comic made for issue 500 after the failure of the three-parter, Veronica is her usual self. When Bella tells her to smile to a customer, the poor unexpecting customer is scarred. Was held over, but then rejected right before issue 500 came out. The Roleplay Cafe #16 ''(Resubmitted)'' When Eek reveals that PC had no plans for a new comic, he literally climbs out of the panel to read the rest of the Neopian Times. Rejected twice, once for "there being too many good entries" and secondly when "the font was too hard to read. After saving the comic in a different file format, the comic has been resubmitted and awaiting a reply. The Roleplay Cafe #17 ''(Held Over)'' Huevos asks a stupid question, and Veronica gives a stupid answer. Has been held over for practically a month. Links List of published comics